All Over The Road
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Amanda and Olivia are heading down to meeting Amanda's family when they get in trouble along the way. based off the song 'All Over The Road' by Easton Corbin though not really a song-fic. M rating applies


Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC and whoever else.

Note: this is just a pointless, love-filled one shot that was inspired by Easton Corbin's 'All Over The Road'. The part where Amanda explains things to the cop are the lyrics to this song with some tweaking so that it wouldn't sound too much like a song and more like actual dialog. The song and lyrics also do not belong to me in any way. I don't really consider myself a Rolivia shipper, especially not after the second to last episode where all Amanda does is question Liv's actions and judgment- and considering how adorable Bensidy is. But I also don't have any problems with it either, so when I heard this song and thought it would make a good fit for these two, I decided to just go with it. Just a warning, there's f/f action and cursing so if that's not your thing, leave now and never return. Hope y'all like it!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

This was just supposed to be a week-long trip home to see her family for the Fourth of July since she didn't visit for Christmas or Easter. She had planned on it being simple; she'd drive down, stay a few days, and then drive back. Amanda Rollins couldn't believe this was the start of that vacation. She'd been in Georgia for all of ten minutes when she saw the red-and-blue flashing lights. Never in her life had she'd been pulled over; she was always a good and careful driver. The blonde swallowed nervously as she pulled her truck over to the side of the road. As she waited for the cop to walk up, she glared over at the woman in her passenger seat- the gorgeous, beautiful, impossible woman that she couldn't stop loving or wanting if she tried. The same woman that, up until about a minute ago, had had her body pressed up against Amanda's, her lips taunting the skin of her neck, her hand running up and down her jean-cladded leg, her mouth whispering explicit details about what she wished she could be doing to Amanda right at that moment. "This is all your fault!" Amanda growled as she rolled her window down.

Olivia Benson gasped, "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Well gee I don't know," Amanda snarled sarcastically as she reached over to grab her registration from the glove compartment, "It couldn't possibly have been all your touchin' and teasin'!"

Olivia had the good sense to stay quiet and the police officer approached. Amanda grimaced at him as he said, "Are you aware that you were driving all over the road ma'am?"

Amanda nodded sheepishly.

The cop's lips pursed, "Have you been drinking tonight ma'am?"

Amanda shook her head vehemently, "No sir! I have not been drinkin'- not even one beer." When he didn't look completely convinced, she blurted, aiming her thumb at Olivia, "See, this sweet thing's got me buzzin' from whisperin' in my ear." Olivia stiffened, looking at Amanda with wide eyes. "Just take a peek up in here at this little hot mess Mister, and you'll understand I'm doing my best." The officer leaned down to look at Olivia. His eyes widened when he saw the tan-skinned goddess next to her. She was wearing tight black shorts that showed off her perfect legs, and a tight-fitting white wife-beater under her signature leather jacket. Amanda had to hold back a smug, proud smirk at seeing the cop appreciate how beautiful the brunette was. She continued on smoothly, "And I know I'm all over the road. I can't help but go a little bit of left, a little bit of right. It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee and she's all over me. I don't wanna get no ticket or cause no wreck. It's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck. I TOLD her, 'girl take it easy'. But she just laughed and said, 'it'll be fine'. How am I supposed to keep it between the lines? I'm tellin' ya. Something 'bout these wheels rolling and the radio playing gets her going. I'm trying to get her home as fast as I can go. Have a little mercy on me. Sir, I'm sorry I know I'm all over the road, but can you blame me?"

The cop's eyes flicked from Olivia to Amanda and back again a few times before he finally chuckled and stood up straight. "No ma'am. I certainly can't blame you. I'll letchya off with a warnin', but I don't wanna see you drivin' like that again, got it?" Amanda nodded. "You however," he bent down to point at Olivia with a stern expression, "Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself from now on, hm?"

Olivia nodded, too shocked and embarrassed to reply. Amanda smiled at him, "Thank you sir. I'm sorry again."

He winked at her before turning back to his car. Amanda waited for him to turn it on and drive off before she turned to Olivia, who was still sitting stiff and horrified in her seat. Amanda smirked. As much as she loved Olivia tenacity, maybe this whole thing would teach her that teasing while driving was a very unsafe and unintelligent thing to do. Realizing that they were still parked, Olivia looked over at Amanda. When she saw the blonde's smugness, she scowled and crossed her arms. Amanda laughed, "Oh don't give me that Liv. You know you deserved it."

Olivia just growled and turned to glare out the windshield as Amanda restarted the car and continued to drive. Truthfully, though she wasn't happy about being embarrassed, she wasn't mad at Amanda; she was just insanely sexually frustrated now. She could feel her soaked panties sticking to her uncomfortably, and she desperately wanted Amanda to either pull over or get to their hotel ASAP so the blonde could take her. The mental images that assaulted her mind made her have to hold back a moan as she shifted in her seat. Amanda, sensing the brunette's discomfort, offered, "Don't worry Liv. We're almost there. I promise." She reached over for Liv's hand, which the brunette willingly gave her, taking comfort in the feel of the blonde's skin.

~~~~SVU~~~~

"Yah momma. We just got to our hotel," Amanda said into her phone as she and Liv hopped out of her truck. It was pretty late now- about 10'o'clock at night. They didn't plan on seeing Amanda's family until late tomorrow afternoon. Independence Day was the day after tomorrow and Amanda was sure she'd be recruited to help cook. Despite that, she was pretty damn excited for her family to meet Olivia. Her family had long since accepted her sexuality as she had come out to them when she was in middle school. Her mother had been shocked and unsure how to handle it at first but came around when Amanda brought her first real girlfriend home from college. Her father didn't really seem to care one way or the other. Her cousins and sister were accepting of her immediately. Her aunts and uncles were still a little uneasy about it but they tolerated her because she was family. Her grandparents on the other hand had apparently known since Amanda was a little girl and were overjoyed when she finally came out. Amanda had told Olivia that, no matter what their personal feelings were, her family would love the brunette anyway. Understandably, Olivia was still pretty nervous; Amanda would be too if Olivia had any family to introduce her too. "No momma, we're not gonna come there now," she continued, "It's late. We'll just see you tomorrow." A pause, "Sure, we can come early I guess… Noon sounds great… Alright momma, love you too… Alright I'll tell her… Bye."

"Tell me what?" Liv asked nervously.

Amanda smiled and reached to wrap her arms around Liv's waist as she said, "She wanted me to tell you not to worry, that she's sure you're lovely and can't wait to meet you."

Liv draped her arms around Amanda's neck. She relaxed slightly but asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Well it's a little late to change our minds now Liv. We're already here," Amanda chuckled, "But yes. I am absolutely, one-hundred percent positive that I want you and my family to meet. I have never been more sure of anything in my life than I am that I will be spending the rest of my life with you."

Olivia melted and leaned down to kiss the small blonde fiercely. Amanda growled. Her sexual frustration from earlier swelled back up again and she pulled Liv as close as she could. Olivia gasped at the welcome pressure against her still wet and needy core. Amanda pushed Liv back against the hood of her truck as she feasted hungrily from her mouth. Liv's hands moved into Amanda's hair and grasped it tight, moaning quietly as she was pushed back against the truck. Amanda's hands slid up her sides, slipping under the deliciously tight wife beater and up towards her chest. Olivia gasped, ripping her mouth from Amanda's to pant, "You better get me inside fast. I've already waited too long for you."

Amanda felt a jolt surge between her legs at Liv's words. She could only gasp as she struggled to move away. She pressed a final, promising kiss to the brunette's lips before pulling away and rushing to go check in and get the room key. Olivia opened the back and climbed up into the bed of Amanda's truck to grab their bags. She paused as an image of her and Amanda making love in said truck bed flashed through her mind. She bit her lip and forced it away, making sure to tell Amanda that that would be one fantasy that needed to come true while they were here. Olivia had never thought she would have such a fantasy, seeing as she was born and raised in the city and fucking in a truck bed was sort of a country thing. But Amanda had changed a lot about Olivia since they'd gotten together. She hopped back out of the truck and closed it, waiting for Amanda to tell them which room they had. It was a simple, inexpensive hotel, but Amanda had stayed there before so she knew it looked a lot better inside than it did out. Finally, Amanda returned. Olivia followed her to the door and inside. She had just barely tossed their bags on the nearby table when Amanda grabbed her and shoved her back against the door. She gasped from the impact as Amanda forced their lips together. Instantly, the blonde's hand were removing the brunette's clothing, starting with the leather jacket. As soon as it fell to the floor, she ripped off the wife beater. She hummed in pleasure when she found that Liv was braless, and her hands instantly went to her luscious breasts. "You're so beautiful Liv," Amanda whispered before pressing her lips to Liv's in a hungry kiss.

Olivia's hands wandered over Amanda's back and ass as she responded to the kiss with everything she had. Their tongue danced together and tasted every corner of the other's mouth. Amanda moaned when Liv took her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at it. When it was released, Amanda moved her mouth down Olivia's neck, stopping to mark it with her teeth at the place where her neck and shoulder met. Olivia gasped, "Wha- what about your family?"

Amanda growled as she sucked even harder before soothing it with her teeth. She pulled back to smirk when she saw it was already bruising. "I want them to know you're mine," she said fiercely, "That nothing is going to break us apart."

Liv moaned wordlessly, Amanda's words frying her brain. She grabbed Amanda's face and pulled their lips back together. The brunette took control and used her body to shove Amanda backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Then she pushed the blonde away so she fell on the bed. "Strip!" she ordered breathlessly. Amanda move to her knees and did as told, practically ripping her shirt buttons apart, while Liv quickly removed her shorts. The brunette got on her knees on the bed and helped Amanda remove her bra. She flung it across the room as Amanda reached for her breasts once again. Olivia moaned as she twisted her nipples between her fingers. In retaliation, her hand flashed out to cup Amanda's center. Amanda gasped and rocked her hips in an effort to get more pressure. Olivia teased the blonde by sliding her middle fingers between her soaked folds. Amanda cried out, "Liv! I need you inside me! NOW!"

"Lay down then," Liv said.

Amanda lay down on her back, opening her arms so the older woman would climb on top of her. Olivia put one leg on either side of Amanda's thighs. She leaned down to flick her tongue over the blonde's nipple as her hand went back to her core. Amanda gripped tightly on to Liv's hair and pulled her mouth closer to her breast. Amanda moaned loudly as she felt Olivia's fingers finally press inside her, "Yes! Olivia!" Olivia started to pull her fingers out only to forcefully shove them back in. Amanda cried out, "Fuck Liv!" Liv pulled her mouth away from Amanda's nipple with a pop and moved to the other one. She increased speed with her fingers and moved her other hand down to play with Amanda's clit. "OH YES! LIV!" Amanda said. Her hands moved from Olivia's hair to scratch down her back and squeeze her ass. Olivia released Amanda's nipple and moved to nibble her ear. "More Liv! Make me come! Please!" Amanda moaned. Olivia decided to comply and quickened her thrusts and swirling her fingers around Amanda's clit. Amanda shouted wordlessly and started jerking her hips. When Liv felt her inner muscles starting to clench around her fingers, she stopped pumping and rapidly curled her fingers against Amanda's g-spot. Amanda's back arched and she screamed, "OLIVIA!" as she came. As Amanda came down, Liv gently pulled out her pleasure by slowly stroking her clit as she slowly slid her own throbbing core on Amanda's leg. After a moment, Amanda panted, "Come up here. I wanna taste you."

Liv gently removed her fingers from Amanda and did as told. When she was straddling Amanda's head, she gripped the headboard tightly, ready to be pleasured to oblivion. Amanda knew how needy Liv must be and decided to bring her there fast. Looking up at Liv with her loving blue eyes, she leaned closer to Liv's core. She paused only millimeters away so she could blow on her. Liv shivered with need, "Please 'mand." Amanda wasted no more time and quickly latched her mouth onto Liv's folds. She took a moment to just enjoy her taste, gathering her juices on her tongue and sucking them into her mouth. Liv moaned loudly. Then Amanda forced her tongue into Liv. Olivia cried out as her hips started to jerk. Amanda moved her tongue to Liv's clit and began to flick and suck it. Liv began chanting Amanda's name. Amanda moved her tongue back to her opening and shoved it in as she moved one hand around. She used her thumb to play with Liv's clit as she curled her tongue inside her. It didn't take much longer for Liv to shout Amanda's name as she came. Amanda drank everything that came out of her girlfriend, never getting enough of her taste. When she saw Liv barely holding herself up, she gently pulled her down into her arms. She put her head on her chest and stroked her brown locks as she came down. She closed her eyes and listened to their pants.

After a few minutes, Liv said, "You know. I'm not done with you yet."

Amanda smiled and opened one eye to look at her, "I should hope not."

Liv chuckled before getting up and going to her bag. As she searched through it she looked over her shoulder. Amanda was watching her, specifically her ass. She swayed her hips a bit and smirked as she watched Amanda's eyes follow her ass and she bit her lip. "Get yourself ready for me baby," she said as she pulled out their strap-on. Amanda's eyes widened in lust and instantly she reached down to start playing with her already wanting core. When it came to Olivia, Amanda was always ready, but it helped to be extra wet when they played with the strap-on. She touched herself as she watched Liv put it on before strutting toward her. Liv crawled onto the bed and laid down on her back. "When you're ready, I want you to ride me," she said huskily.

Amanda moaned and felt a surge of heat rush to her core. She was instantly on her knees and moving to straddle Liv. Olivia licked her lips and reached out to grab Amanda's hips. Amanda gripped the shaft of the toy and moved it to her opening. Blue eyes met brown as she slowly sank down on it. Both women groaned until the blonde was seated fully on the toy. Liv bit her lip to stop herself from thrusting and instead gasped, "You okay?" She never wanted to hurt Amanda despite the fact that Amanda liked it rough some times. Amanda's answer was to start moving up and down on the toy. Olivia moaned as she watched. She reached up to grab Amanda's bouncing breasts, making the blonde groan and move harder on the toy.

"Fuck me harder Liv," she panted. Liv did as told and thrust her hips to meet Amanda's bounces, forcing the toy deeper inside her. Amanda cried out and leaned back as she increased her speed. Liv tweaked her nipples. Amanda cried out, "More Liv! I need more!" she cried out. Liv sat up, wrapped one arm around her hips, and pulled her down so she could get on top. "Yes!" Amanda gasped, as she wrapped her legs around Liv. "Fuck me Liv!" she begged. Olivia set a quick pace. Amanda reached behind her and slapped her ass before squeezing it. "Harder!" she ordered. Liv growled and thrust harder into Amanda. The blonde yelled in pleasure. Liv sucked on her pulse point and bit it with her teeth, being sure to mark her; she wanted Amanda's family to know that Amanda belonged to her just as much as she belonged to Amanda. "Oh yes! Liv!" Amanda moaned, "So close!" Olivia upped her speed once again, moaning into Amanda's skin at the pressure against her own core. She too was close; she held her breath for a moment to stop herself from coming right then. Holding herself up with one arm, she reached down to tease Amanda's clit, knowing it would push the blonde over the edge. Amanda shouted wordlessly as she came. Olivia was only a heartbeat behind her and bit down on Amanda as she too came. When her muscles stopped spasming, she collapsed next to Amanda. Amanda held her close, keeping the toy inside her as they came down.

When they both had stopped panting, Liv gently pulled the toy out of Amanda and took it off. She dropped it on the floor next to the bed, telling herself she'd wash it tomorrow, and lay back down. Amanda lovingly ran her fingertips along Liv's back and shoulders. "It's getting late," Amanda said eventually, "We should probably get some sleep."

"Probably," Liv said, not moving from where she was.

Amanda chuckled, "Ya gotta get up sweet-thang. We're on the top of the covers."

Olivia groaned but rolled over and off the bed. Together they turned down the sheets and got back in. After they were comfortable under the blankets, Olivia pulled Amanda's back against her front and wrapped her arm around her. Amanda entwined their fingers and kissed Liv's palm. "Night Liv. And don't worry- my family will love you almost as much as I do," she said.

Liv kissed her shoulder and said, "I hope so. Love you too."

~~~~SVU~~~~

Amanda smiled as she parked her truck by her favorite creek. "See Liv. I told you they'd love you," she said proudly, "I think every Rollins has a crush on you now."

Liv laughed, "Well I only have eyes for one." She slid closer to Amanda and kissed her. The meeting with Amanda's family had gone great. They all had been won over by Olivia's charming personality and welcomed her warmly into the family. Amanda's mother, Betty, demanded to be the first to know when the two of them decided to get married, saying she'd be honored to have a daughter-in-law in Olivia. They had eaten until their bellies were stuffed and laughed over drinks and deserts. It was just starting to get dark now, and Amanda knew her family and surrounding neighbors would be setting off fireworks soon. But Amanda couldn't stand not being alone with Liv for another moment and just barely managed to sneak her away without anyone noticing. She reveled in the feel of Olivia's lip on hers and reached out to pull Liv closer as she leaned back against the door. Her hands wandered down to Liv's ass where they stayed for a while. Then she moved her hands under Liv's shirt. Liv gasped into her mouth at the feel of skin-on-skin. Amanda continued upwards until she cupped Liv's breasts and massaged them through her bra. Olivia moaned as her nipples instantly hardened. She pulled away and said, "I have an idea."

Amanda chuckled, "Alright then. Let's hear it."

Olivia leaned forward to lick her ear before whispering, "How do you feel about fucking me in the back of your truck?"

Amanda gasped, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Olivia smiled and quickly they relocated as they stripped. Thankfully, the bed of the truck was smooth and clean. A now-naked Liv lay down on her back, offering herself to Amanda by spreading her legs and revealing her already sopping folds. Amanda licked her lips and quickly positioned her mouth above Liv's folds. She slowly ran her tongue through her heavenly core and gathered her juices. Liv moaned and her back arched, begging for more. Amanda slowly pushed two fingers inside Liv, holding them there as she nibbled the inside of Liv's thighs. Soon, Liv grew impatient and thrust her hips. Amanda smirked and slowly began to pump her fingers. Liv panted and moaned. Amanda added a third finger before she pressed her tongue to Liv's clit. "Oh Amanda!" Liv moaned, her hands threading in Amanda's hair. Amanda kept the pace slow, wanting this to last as long as possible. Only when Liv gasped, "More!" did she increase the speed of her pumps. She refused to move her tongue just yet. Liv's hips began jerking as she tried to get more pressure against her needy clit. "Please 'mand!" Liv whined. Ever so slowly, Amanda swirled her tongue around the nub. Olivia groaned in frustration, pressing Amanda's head down with her hands. But that only caused Amanda to stop her motions all together. Olivia's grip weakened as she growled against the torture. Amanda began again with more speed than before. "Fuck!" Liv moaned. Amanda's other hand went up to play with one of Liv's breasts. Olivia whimpered loudly as Amanda's touch was beginning to get overwhelming. Amanda increased the speed of her fingers once more as she nibbled on Liv's clit. "Oh God!" Liv shouted, "Please Amanda! Make me come!"

Amanda decided to give Liv what she wanted and finger-fucked her with all her might as she flicked her clit. When Liv's muscled clamped down, she curled her fingers, pushing Liv over the edge. "AMANDA!" the brunette screamed. Amanda drew her orgasm out as long as possible. When Liv's muscles finally released her, she removed her fingers and licked up all her juices. She moved to her knees and looked down at Liv as she sucked her fingers clean. Liv reached up to pull Amanda's lips down to hers. She moaned at the taste of herself on Amanda's mouth. "My turn," she said between kisses. Quickly, she turned them over. She kissed and licked her way down Amanda's body, stopping at her breasts for a while to tease her nipples.

Amanda was about ready to explode so she demanded, "Liv. I need you. Fast."

Olivia showed mercy and moved down to Amanda's needy core. She wrapped her mouth around her mound and sucked as she swirled her tongue through the folds. Amanda cried out in pleasure. Olivia sucked hard as she teased Amanda's clit with her tongue. It didn't take much longer for Amanda's back to arch and for her to cry out Liv's name as she climaxed. Liv gladly swallowed her juices and licked her lips when she pulled away to make sure she got it all. Then she leaned down to kiss Amanda soundly, loving it as their tastes mixed together. Soon, they had to pull away to breathe and Liv relaxed on to her side next to Amanda. As Amanda panted, Liv said, "Next time I start teasing you while you drive, we should just pull over and get back here."

Amanda chuckled, "Yah. That way we won't get pulled over again and I won't have to explain why I can't drive properly. Though we might get arrested for indecent exposure instead."

Olivia laughed, "It'd be totally worth it."

"I'll remind you you said that when it happens."

They fell silent. By now it was completely dark. Just then they heard the loud booms of fireworks. Liv rolled onto her back and they looked up to watch the lightshow. Amanda turned to look at Liv's face when the colored lights lit it up. "I love you Olivia Benson."

Olivia turned to smile at her, "I love you too Amanda Rollins."

They stayed there, cuddling, long after the last of the fireworks died, just content to soak up being in each other's presence without the normal, everyday worries- content to know that they had a very long future together.


End file.
